Epouse moi!
by acendia
Summary: On retrouve l'équipage au chapeau de paille dans un de ces petits codes entre deux arcs si pratique pour les fanfictions. Lors d'un détours sur Amazon Lili, Luffy réalise certains de ses sentiments envers une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une longue période. Sauf qu'il n'est pas très doué pour exprimé ses sentiments, et que cela va créé un gros quiproquo...
1. Un banquet

_**Salut, salut!**_

 _ **Cette petite histoire se déroule après l'ile des hommes poissons. J'aurai bien voulu la mettre plus tard dans le manga originel, mais après je m'embrouille avec les différentes révélations. Je n'en dirai pas plus, sinon on risque le spoil.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas encore finie de l'écrire, mais elle fait neuf parties pour l'instant. Alors que c'était censé être un OS... Je vais publier quelques parties aujourd'hui, mais il va falloir attendre au minimum jusqu'à la rentrée pour avoir la suite, je préviens.**_

 _ **Bref. L'histoire est surtout centrée sur la déclaration de Luffy, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêché de rajouté d'autres couples, - notamment du Zoro x Sanji- surtout parce que...**_  
 _ **Ah non, je peux pas dire ça, se serai du spoil.**_

 _ **Hum. Je crois que j'ai assez écrit pour rien dire, alors bonne lecture ^^**_

L'île toute entière était en fête. La musique battait son plein, et des rires résonnait sur tout Amazon Lili. Des quantités énormes de nourritures avaient été prévues, notamment à cause de l'appétit de l'invité principal.

Cet invité se tenait debout sur la table centrale, son énorme ventre rebondissait à chacun des pas qu'il exécutait. Baguettes dans le nez, il faisait rire tout le monde, autant les amazones que son équipage.

À cause d'un malheureux mouvement d'une amazone, Luffy perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à roulé sur le sol. Ce qui déclencha de nouveaux rires. Ces éclats de joie se finirent tard, alors que les lumières peinaient à éclairer la nuit. Ce qui était plutôt habituel pour les mugiwara.

Bien qu'ils ne puissent pas rester très longtemps sur l'île sans que le log post se dérègle, personne n'avait été contre une petite visite chez les amazones. Brook voulait voir plus de petites culottes, Sanji de femme, Chopper avait entendu parler d'arbres rares et il comptait bien allez voir ça avec Ussop et Franky, Robin voulait voir ce que ça allait donner, et Zoro ne disait jamais non à du saké.

Seule Nami était contre, disant qu'elle n'aimait pas dévier de la trajectoire. Mais elle se plia à l'avis général dans un soupir, et on appela le den-den mushi de l'impératrice serpent. Comme on peut l'imaginé, elle arriva le plus vite possible. Hankock paru d'abord hautaine à l'équipage, mais elle changea complètement à l'arrivé de Luffy. Ce qui ne plut pas à certain.

Toujours est t-il que la journée du trajet ainsi que celle sur Amazon Lili furent passé dans la bonne humeur. Actuellement, presque tout le monde dormait, affalé sur les tables du récent banquet.

À moitié endormi, Luffy se redressa.  
\- De l'eauuuuu...  
Il souleva avec peine son bidon, et cligna des yeux pour tenté de voir les dormeur parmis les ténèbres de la nuit. Il enjamba avec peine les premiers, mais trébucha sur une tête. Et Luffy se retrouva étalé sur son bide, qui était _tellement gros_ que ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol. Pas le choix, il fit rapidement diminuer son tour de taille.

Ayant repris une silhouette normale, Luffy se remit debout, en quête d'eau. Sur le chemin vers la porte, il ne put s'empêché de sourire apercevant les ombres ses nakamas endormis. Robin était roulé contre le torse de Franky, Ussop avait prit Chopper pour oreiller, Brook était affalé dans un chaise sur l'estrade improvisée, Sanji avait un bras autour de la taille d'une amazone et son pied dans la joue de Zoro, dont le sourcil avait quelques tics nerveux malgré son sommeil.

Nami était le seule à avoir pris une position confortable, tranquillement allongé sur le canapé que formait les corps assommé de trois amazones. Luffy ne préférait pas savoir ce que ces trois filles avaient fait à Nami pour finir ainsi. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir combien les coups de poings de Nami faisaient mal.

Voir tout son équipage rassemble fit gonflé le cœur de Luffy de joie et de fierté. Fierté d'avoir de si bon compagnons, joie d'être enfin avec eux. Luffy avait réalisé, pendant ces deux ans loin d'eux, combien il lui coûtait d'en perdre un seul. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son équipage, et les liens qui s'étaient tissé entre eux formaient désormais tout son présent et son avenir. Il les protégera, coûte que coûte.

Il savait bien qu'aucun d'eux n'était faible, et cela ajoutait à sa fierté. Un sourire à la D désormais collé sur le visage, Luffy reprit son parcours du combattant. Passant par dessus des jambes et par dessus des bras, il fini par atteindre le couloir.

Il déambulait, langue pendante, en marmonnant "de l'eau...", quand une porte s'ouvrit.  
\- Luffy?


	2. plus une robe

Il faisait encore nuit, mais Hankock était dans sa chambre, bien réveillé et essayait de se calmé. Elle avait du mal à croire que Luffy avait eut envie de passé une journée avec elle. Avec tout son équipage en plus! Est-ce qu'on pouvait appelé ça une présentation à la famille? Dans ce cas, pas de doute, les familles respectives avait accepté leur relation! Cela voulait dire...

Qu'ils étaient fiancés!

L'impératrice serpent retient un hurlement de joie à cette pensée. À la place, elle tenta de refroidir ses joues rouges à l'aise de ses mains et s'affala sur un fauteuil en poussant un soupir théâtral. Comment allait-elle annoncé à son peuple qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voire? Car en tant qu'épouse, elle se _devait_ d'accompagner son mari chéri sur son bateau.

Évidement, il avait _déjà_ prévu une chambre pour eux deux, et il ne sera pas du tout entonné qu'elle ait fait ses valises. Le mariage était prévu pour le lendemain, n'est ce pas? Après tout, les invités étaient déjà là, et ce serai assez facile de re-faire un banquet. Il ne manquait plus que la robe...

À cette pensée, l'impératrice serpent se redressa d'un bond, bien décidé à trouvé la robe parfaite avant le levé du jour. Elle sortit de la chambre, et tomba nez à nez avec...  
\- Luffy?

Hancock regretta immédiatement de lui avoir parlé. Après tout, les futurs époux ne devaient pas se voir dans la journée qui précède le mariage.  
\- Dit Hancock, tu ne sais pas où je pourrais trouver de l'eau?

Cette excuse était parfaite! Luffy n'avait pas pu s'empêché de venir la voire... Elle comprenait. Rougissant, l'impératrice fit signe à Luffy de la suivre à travers les couloirs éclairés. Le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine se fit sans un mot. Hancock ne savait pas trop comment demandé si il avait déjà choisit son témoin, quand à Luffy, il était bien trop concentré sur sa soif.

Ce fut après qu'il ait bu deux bon litres d'eau qu'Hancock osa enfin poser la question.  
\- Dit, Luffy, si... Si tu devais te marié, qui tu choisirais comme témoin?

\- Témoin? Mariage? Qu'est ce que c'est?  
Répondit-il en alignant des yeux.  
\- Le témoin, c'est la personne qui doit signer les papiers pour officialiser le mariage. Et.. quand tu te marie, tu t'engage à protégé et à aimé la personne avec qui tu t'est marié.  
Hancock sentait son visage chauffée. Le moment de la demande officielle approchait...

\- Je vois! S'exclama Luffy, C'est comme quand tu fais ton équipage, sauf que c'est avec une seule personne.  
\- À peu prés... Et qu'en plus, tu aime la personne.

Un silence s'installa. Luffy regardait Hancock droit dans les yeux, si bien qu'elle avait du mal à rester debout. Mon dieu, ce regard... Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il va enfin m'épousé?

\- Hancock, comment on peut être sur qu'on aime quelqu'un?  
Le sérieux du visage de Luffy contrastait avec d'habitude. Le cœur de l'impératrice rata un battement.

\- Eh bien... C'est quand on trouve toujours cette personne belle, qu'on ne peut pas s'empêché de la regardé, qu'on a envie de la touché, de l'avoir toujours près de soi, qu'on ne veut que le meilleur pour elle, qu'on veut la protégé. Quand on n'aime pas qu'elle regarde d'autres personnes, qu'on veut qu'elle nous voit différemment des autres, qu'on pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour elle...

Hancock s'était avancé tout au long de son discours, et elle se trouvait maintenant très proche de Luffy, une main sur son bras. Il avait toujours un visage sérieux, quand il lui demanda:

\- Et quand on ressent tous ça, il faut se marié?  
\- Ce n'est pas obligé, le mariage est plus une preuve d'amour pour l'éternité.  
Luffy resta silencieux. Puis il se tourna vers Hancock avec un grand sourire.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant! Merci Hancock! Je dois préparé des choses, on se rejoind dans la salle principale quand tout le monde est réveillé!

Puis il sortit de la cuisine. Hancock se remettait lentement du choc. Il voulait lui faire sa demande en mariage... devant tout le monde? Elle avait sous-estimé l'amour qu'il avait pour elle... Après quelques minutes de rêvasseries, Hancock reprit finalement ses esprits. Elle devait mettre une robe unique pour cet instant magique! Elle se leva précipitamment, et se rua dans sa garde robe.


	3. plus un témoin

Quelque chose tapotait contre sa joue. Il entendait en même temps une petite voix qui l'appelait:  
\- Sanji... Oi, Sanji, réveille toi...

En grommelant, le cuisiner fini tout de même par entre-ouvrir les yeux, gêné par le soleil qui commençait à se levé. Il fut très surpris de voir que la personne qui voulait le réveillé était son capitaine.  
\- Luffy, si tu veux un petit-déjeuner tu demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais nan, je n'ai pas faim.  
Sanji ouvrit subitement les yeux.  
\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Luffy?  
\- Rien, je voulais juste te demandé un conseil.  
Désormais réveillé, le cuisinier se redressa.  
\- Ok... Je t'écoute.

Luffy tourna la tête dans tout les sens.  
\- Pas ici.  
En soupirant, Sanji se leva et suivit son capitaine qui le mena vers une pièce vide.

Le temps de s'installer dans un fauteuil et de s'allumer une cigarette, Luffy n'avait toujours pas parlé. Soufflant une bonne dose de fumé, le cuisinier se décida à rompre le silence.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux?  
Luffy sursauta à ces mots.

\- Dit, toi tu sais comment faire une déclaration?

Sanji regarda son capitaine avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il reprit une longue inspiration de sa cigarette, les yeux mi clos. Finalement, il répondit d'un ton neutre:  
\- Le style de ta déclaration doit dépendre de la personne. Tu devras savoir ce que celle à qui tu t'adresse préfère, les grandes déclarations romantique, les mots sincère, la discrétion... Mais avant tout, tu dois rester toi même et essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Le cuisinier se tourna vers son capitaine, et fut surpris de le voir _dépité_.  
\- Donc, je dois tout lui dire?  
\- C'est ça. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile.  
\- Comment on fait ce genre de chose? Moi j'ai jamais été très doué avec les sentiments, j'ai toujours eut du mal à dire à mes frères que je tenais à eux...

Le sujet était encore sensible, et la gorge de Luffy se serra douloureusement.  
\- Je suis sur qu'ils le savaient.  
Le brun cligna des yeux pour chassé un début de larme.  
\- Tu crois?  
\- J'en suis sur. Tes actes montrent bien à quel point ils comptaient pour toi. Tu n'a pas forcément besoin de parlé. On sait tous combien chacun est important pour toi. Et toi aussi, tu es important pour nous, capitaine.

Un sourire franc suivit ces mots. Luffy hocha doucement la tête. Même si il le savait, cela lui faisait du bien d'entendre ces paroles. Le brun réfléchi encore quelques instants, avant de demandé:  
\- Donc je ne suis pas obligé de lui dire? Je peux lui faire comprendre avec des actes.

Sanji secoua négativement la tête.  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Parfois, les actes ne suffisent pas. Ou la personne concernée ne le comprend pas.  
Luffy sourit.  
\- Tu fais allusion à Zoro et toi? C'est vrai que c'était marrant de le voir essayé de comprendre pourquoi tu l'avais embrassé! Il avait même peur de t'approché!

À ces souvenirs, Luffy partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Sanji sourit:  
\- J'y suis pour rien si ce marimo à un cerveau d'algue. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai expliqué.  
Luffy avait du mal à s'arrêté de rire. Entre deux hoquets, il continua:  
\- T'as même du demandé à Robin de te soutenir!

Sanji soupira. C'est vrai que ça avait été plutôt compliqué. Mais le pire de tout, c'est quand, tout en le serrant contre lui, Zoro lui avait doucement murmuré:  
\- Si c'est un mensonge, je _me_ tue.  
À part les principaux concernés, tout le monde s'était rapidement fait à leur nouvelle relation. Et comme ils faisaient tous partit du _même_ bateau, ça facilitait les choses. Luffy avait même essayé de faire une fête à chaque mois que le couple passait ensemble. Nami et Sanji avait tout de suite refusé, pas question de se ruiné. Et puis, comme l'avait fait comprendre Usopp, ce genre de choses se faisait dans l'intimité.

Et comme Luffy avait un peu de mal avec le concept _d'intimité_ , Sanji plaignait par avance la personne à qui il allait se déclaré. Le cuisinier plaignait aussi Nami. Elle aurait surement du mal à accepté cette histoire. Mais c'est elle qui avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était, et elle devait en assumé les conséquences. Nami devait bien se douté que leur crétin de capitaine ne verrai rien.

Sanji espérait juste qu'elle ne quitterait pas l'équipage, après ça. Il leva finalement le regard vers Luffy. Son capitaine était assit en tailleur sur la table, les mains serré sur ses chevilles. Il regardait le cuisinier d'un drôle d'air.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Sanji... Tu voudras bien resté à côté de moi?  
Le blond soupira.  
\- Si tu en as besoin...  
\- Merci! Parce que, je ne suis pas sur de faire ce qu'il faut...

\- Par contre, je ne ferai pas le pigeon voyageur! Tu dois lui parler, en face.  
Luffy fit une moue boudeuse, puis sauta de la table.  
\- Ok! Bon, on y va!  
Sanji mit son mégot dans sa poche, et le suivit.


	4. plus des anneaux

_**Bonne rentrée!  
Je sais,en général ça ne fait pas très plaisir. Mais je publie trois chapitres aujourd'hui, alors j'espère que ça vous remontera le moral!**_

Boa Sandressonia ne détestait pas grand monde. Rectification, peu de ceux que détestait Sanderssonia étaient encore vivant. Elle, et ses sœurs, y avait veillé. Évidement, il restait ceux qui était intouchable. Mais ceux-là mis à part, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne. Monkey D Luffy.

Oui, elle le détestait. Parce que depuis qu'il était arrivé, sa sœur était atteinte d'une étrange maladie. Elle devenait complètement quelqu'un d'autre. Et Sanderssonia détestait que quelqu'un ait cet effet sur sa sœur. Mais le pire! C'était qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte!

La grande, la belle, la sublime impératrice serpent lui accordait ses faveurs, et lui! Lui! Il s'en fichait! Bien sur, elle ne le montrait pas. Elle était toujours correct avec lui, voir gentille. Il lui arrivait même de le trouvé sympathique, et elle riait lorsqu'il se donnait en spectacle. Dans ces moments là, elle se disait qu'elle aurai pu l'apprécié.

Mais dès qu'il parlait avec sa sœur, dès qu'il se comportait avec elle comme si elle était n'importe qui, elle sentait sa haine repartir de plus belle. Comment osait-il! L'impératrice se morfondait d'amour pour lui, et il je faisait rien! Chaque fois qu'il repartait, c'était plus dur. Mais il repartait toujours! Il promettait de revenir. Mais ce n'était que pour mieux repartir!

Alors quand ce matin, quand Hancock était rentrée toute rouge dans sa chambre, Sanderssonia avait craint le pire. Et pendant qu'Hancock expliquait la situation, Sandersonnia n'avait eut qu'une pensée. Enfin. Enfin, cet emporté se rendait compte de l'immense chance qu'il avait. Sandersonnia était heureuse pour sa sœur. Bon, le fait qu'elle doive joué les pigeons voyageurs entre les futurs mariés avait légèrement assombrit son humeur, mais puisqu'Hancock avait des étoiles dans les yeux, elle avait accepté.

La voilà donc en train d'attendre devant la salle principale. Elle s'y était rendue pour donner quelque chose à Luffy, et comme il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle, elle s'était dit qu'il serait plus simple s'attendre à l'extérieur plutôt que de chercher dans tout le palais. Sandersonnia n'eût pas à attendre longtemps. En effet, le capitaine pirate sortit bientôt d'un pièce alentour, suivit par son cuisinier blond.

Sandersonnia se dirigea vers le chapeau de paille, et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur. Comme Luffy la regardait, perplexe, elle chuchota:

\- J'attend ici que tu ait fini les préparatifs. J'irai prévenir Hancock dès que ce sera fini. N'oublie pas ceci.

Finit-elle en lui donnant une petite boîte.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Les anneaux. Tu les donnera à ton témoin, qui te les repassera le moment venu

\- Ah, ok.

Luffy se tourna vers Sanji, et lui fourra d'autorité la boîte dans les mains. Le cuisinier soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être le témoin de qui que ce soit, encore moins lors d'un mariage qui brisera le cœur de sa Nami-chérie. Mais son capitaine avait l'air vraiment stressé, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore fait sa déclaration. D'ailleurs, Sanji trouvait que lui et Hancock allait un peu vite en besogne. Mais bon, il ne jugeait pas.

Sans un regard pour Sanji ou Sandersonnia, Luffy entra résolument dans la salle principale, ou quelques dormeurs émergeaient doucement. Il enfonça résolument son chapeau sur la tête, moyen peu efficace d'avoir l'air sur de lui et de se concentré sur autre chose que son estomac noué. Peut-être aurait-il du mangé un peu moins hier...

Luffy s'arrêta juste à côté de la navigatrice de son équipage, hésitant. Sanji, qui était resté un peu en retrait, s'étonnait de voir son capitaine tremblé. Peut-être s'était il rendu compte des sentiments de Nami à son égard, et qu'il redoutait de lui annoncé son future mariage à l'avance, même si c'était pour ne pas trop la blessé...

Secoué délicatement par son capitaine, Nami fini par se réveillé. Sa première réaction fut évidement d'assommé à moitié celui qui l'avait dérangé.  
\- Ça va pas de me réveillé comme ça!  
\- Nami, t'aurait pu taper moins fort...  
\- Luffy? Sanji? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
En se frottant le crâne, Luffy tenta de s'expliquer:  
\- Eh ben, fallait que tu te réveille parce que..eu... On doit parlé dehors de..de..heuuuu...

Interceptant le regard désespéré de son capitaine, Sanji se décida à l'aider:  
\- On doit parler du budget pour la nourriture.  
Une petite veine apparu sur le front de Nami, qui souffla:  
\- Très bien, dehors je pourrais faire rentré tout ça dans le crâne de notre capitaine sans réveillé tout le monde.

Elle se leva donc de son canapé d'amazones et s'étira en traversant la piece vers le balcon. Elle fut suivit par un Luffy extrêmement peu enthousiaste, et un Sanji qui redoutait la suite. Le cuisiner prit soin de fermé la porte fenêtre derrière eux. Pas la peine d'alarmé ceux qui dormaient encore.

Déjà, Nami avait commencé son speech.  
\- On avait décidé que le budget pour la nourriture variait en fonction de la distance entre les îles et de ce qu'on avait. Et on a déjà faut nos provisions. Donc.. on achète pas plus de nourriture.

Elle avait dit tout cela calmement, consciente qu'elle pourrait très bien le frappé quand il essayerai pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes de les ruinés.

Mais à sa surprise, il ne réagit pas du tout. Luffy se contenta de prendre une grande respiration, et d'annoncé d'une voix mal assuré:  
\- En fait, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler..  
Sanji s'alluma un cigarette. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencés.


	5. plus une demande

Nami avait toujours été sur de son charme. Le regard des autres pirates confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle était à tombé. Il y avait sûrement des tas d'autres belles femmes sur les océans, mais elle estimait être incomparable. Elle comptait sur son fort caractère, ses connaissances et son intelligence pour faire la différence.

Elle se savait l'une, si ce n'est la meilleure navigatrice du monde. Et mettre son savoir au service d'un équipage aussi soudé, idéaliste et altruiste que celui dont elle faisait partie la remplissait d'une joie et d'une fierté sans nom. Elle se fichait pas mal des autres, _elle_ , elle était heureuse.

Nami pensait que personne ne pouvait lui faire ombrage. Mais depuis qu'elle avait vu Hancock, elle avait compris qu'elle avait tord. Hancock était belle, elle était forte, elle avait de l'influence, et, le pire de tout, elle montrait _ouvertement_ qu'elle était amoureuse de Luffy.

Pendant un temps, Nami s'était réconforté en se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'à elle qu'il avait confié son chapeau, qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait s'énerver ainsi contre lui, la seule dont le corps le faisait rougir. Mais elle n'était plus si sur d'elle.

Depuis presque quatre ans, depuis qu'elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments peu après avoir cru le perdre à Water Seven, elle attendait un signe. N'importe quoi, quelque chose qui prouvait qu'il se comportait différemment avec elle. Mais Luffy se comportait de la même façon avec tout le monde, même avec Hancock. Alors quand il avait insisté pour se rendre sur Amazon Lili, elle avait redouté le pire.

Et maintenant que Luffy se trouvait en face d'elle, hésitant, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginé toutes sortes de choses, allant de du comimg-out zoophile à la révélation d'une relation avec Hancock, en passant par son exclusion du navire. Et même si elle avait un peu peur, elle ne voulais surtout pas le monter. Alors, dans un faux soupire désabusé, elle avait croisé les bras, et demandé:  
\- De quoi voulait tu me parler?

Inconscient des pensées qui agitaient sa navigatrice, Luffy tentait de rassemblé son courage. Mais celui-ci semblait l'avoir déserté. Il ne savait pas par où commencé, et le silence qui s'étalait depuis cinq minutes l'intimidait encore plus. En voyant Sanji qui fumait tranquillement, adossé sur le mur, Luffy se donna une claque mentale.

\- Nami... commença t'il d'une voix peu assuré, tu as toujours été là pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries, même si c'était souvent en me tapant et que ça fait mal parce que tu est forte quand même; et qu'après je boude parce que j'aime pas quand on me refuse de là nourriture même si tu as raison de le faire bien que moi j'ai faim, j'ai tout le temps faim d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi parce que quand...

\- Luffy! Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?  
Coupé dans son élan, Luffy avala sa salive. Ferma les yeux. Prit une grande inspiration. Et souffla d'une voix tremblante:

\- Je t'aime.

Nami cligna des yeux. Rien à faire, ils était humides. Elle inspira. Expira. Tentant de calmer son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre. Elle rêvait, pas vrai? Et voilà. Maintenant, elle souriait comme une idiote à travers ses larmes. Pathétique. Mais elle avait tant espéré... C'était comme un rêve. C'était _mieux_ qu'un rêve. _C'était réel._

\- Nami, tu pleure?  
Luffy s'approcha de sa navigatrice d'un pas mal assuré. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
\- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?  
\- Non...  
Le chapeau de paille se raidit. Ça y est, il le savait, elle allait le rejeté et quitter l'équipage. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire.

\- Non, Luffy, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ce sont des larmes de joie.  
Nami s'essuya rapidement le visage, regrettant cet instant de faiblesse. Luffy s'était arrêté à un mètre d'elle, et elle pouvait clairement voir son air perdu.  
\- Luffy, je...  
Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait, et posa sa main sur le visage de son capitaine, son pouce caressait négligemment la cicatrice sous l'œil.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime...  
Elle vit les yeux de Luffy s'écarquillés, puis son sourire s'agrandir alors qu'il prenait conscience de ses mots. Un sourire à la D éclaira son visage, le genre de sourire qui faisait craqué Nami. Sentant ses pieds se décollé du sol, elle mit un instant à comprendre que Luffy la portait.

Riant, Luffy serra sa navigatrice contre lui. Le soleil levant créait des reflets rouges et blond sur ces cheveux roux, et Luffy la trouva plus belle que jamais. Il se considérait comme l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde. Il serai le roi des pirates. Et Nami serai avec lui. Il se sentait invincible.

Tout sourire, Sanji rentra dans la salle en prenant soin de fermé la porte-fenêtre derrière lui. Il avait été plutôt étonné de la déclaration de son capitaine, mais il est vrai que celui-ci ne parlait pas de ses sentiments personnels. Il n'avait jamais parler d'une quelconque attirance envers Nami, ni envers Hancock, même si leur complicité laissait place au doute, et que l'attitude de Luffy avec l'impératrice portait à confusion. À ce propos, Sanji devait parler avec Sandersonnia.

Franky se réveillait. En ouvrant les yeux, son regard tomba immédiatement sur le sourire de Robin, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ussop regardait également dans cette direction, tout en réconfortant Chopper, qui, les larmes aux yeux, s'était accroché à la salopette de son aîné. Zoro avait entre-ouvert son œil, pour le refermé immédiatement comme si de rien n'était.

Par la fenêtre, d'où s'échappait de grands rayons de soleils, tout l'équipage avait vu le premier baiser de leur capitaine et leur navigatrice.

Brook rit doucement. Il prit sa guitare, gratta quelques cordes pour vérifié l'accord, et se racla la gorge. Il entama une balade, pour réveillé tranquillement les derniers dormeurs. Mais Luffy ouvrit en grand la porte-fenêtre, et sans se soucier de la gueule de bois de la plupart, s'écria:  
\- C'est encore la fête!  
Avant d'éclaté se rire. Nami, main dans la main avec celui-ci, poussa un soupire, démenti par son large sourire.

Alors que chacun reprenait ses esprits, et que les chapeaux de pailles recommençaient à chanté dans une bonne humeur communicative, Sandersonnia, devancé par Sanji, entra dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Luffy. Elle lui demanda, plutôt surprise:  
\- Et le mariage alors?


	6. plus un bouquet

Zoro avait peu-être un peu trop bu. En général, il tenait bien l'alcool, mais le douzième litre de saké était sûrement ce qui causait son mal de crâne actuel. En même temps, Sanji n'avait pas à discuté avec tant d'amazones avec un tel entrain. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir des cœurs dans les yeux. Eurk.

Évidement, Zoro lui avait fait remarqué. Et ils s'était battus. Ce qui avait rendu le sabreur d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Pas question qu'il aille s'excuser, pas question d'avoué qu'il était jaloux, et encore moins devant tant de personnes. Donc, Zoro avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Si Sanji l'aimait vraiment, il n'avait pas à draguer autant de femmes. Il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur, et avec une gueule de bois atroce. Satané soleil, et crétin de Sanji. Au moins, pensa t'il avec un petit sourire, il y en a qui sont heureux. Zoro avait rarement vu son capitaine avec un tel sourire. Et même la rousse souriait à pleine dents, ça veut tout dire.

Évidement, il avait fallu que Luffy hurle. Zoro grimaça. Merde, il avait vraiment une gueule de bois. L'ambiance recommençant à tourné à la fête, et il se dit qu'il devait s'isoler. Et c'est _là,_ qu'une phrase avait cassé l'ambiance.  
\- Et le mariage alors?  
Incompréhension générale.  
\- Quel mariage?  
Demanda finalement Luffy. Plutôt perturbé, Sandersonnia balbutia:  
\- Eh bien, je pensais que tu avait demandé, enfin, tu vois, avec ma sœur on croyait...

\- Crétin!  
Le point de Nami s'était abattu sur la tête de Luffy.  
\- Mais Nami...  
\- Ferme la! Et écoute bien ce que je vais dire. Si jamais, tu as eut le malheur de faire une demande en mariage à Hancock... JE TE DÉCOUPE EN PETITS MORCEAUX ET JE LES DONNE À MANGÉ AUX MONSTRES MARINS!

Pétrifié, Luffy n'osait plus parler. Voyant que la rousse attendait une réponse, il dit d'une voix plaintive en haussant les épaules:  
\- Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille, elle est sympa Hancock, mais c'est _toi_ que j'aime.  
Touché. Nami se calma immédiatement, alors que Sandersonnia pâlit.

\- Je ne peux pas dire ça à ma sœur, ça lui briserai le cœur. Tu est cruel chapeau de paille, la laissé espéré tout ce temps pour la rejeté...  
Ces mots déclenchèrent un tollé permis les amazones. Si Luffy osait rejeté Hancock après l'avoir dragué...  
On entendait quelques menaces de mort. Effaré, le dit Luffy regardait les amazones en bégayant:  
\- Mais, mais, mais j'ai rien fait! Qu'est ce que..pourquoi est ce que...enfin, je...J'ai rien fait!  
Le bruit de toutes ces amazones désespérées était tel que personne n'entendait les piètres justification du capitaine pirate.

Personne, sauf Nami. Elle hurla un coup comme elle savait si bien le faire.  
\- Attendez une seconde! Luffy ne lui a jamais donné d'espoir! Elle s'est fait des films toutes seule.  
Un silence général suivit la constatation de Nami, qui continua:  
\- Il va bien falloir qu'elle ouvre les yeux un jour ou l'autre. Alors oui, un cœur brisé ça faut mal, mais je suis sur qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Belle comme elle est...

La dernière phrase avait mit tout le monde d'accord. Les amazones se calmement en songeant à la beauté de leur impératrice, qui pouvait certainement trouvé quelqu'un de mieux. Dans le silence, on entendit clairement la voix de Robin:  
\- On est pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.  
\- Presque tous les préparatifs pour le mariage sont fait non? Eh bien, on a qu'a en faire un. Seulement, ce ne sera pas celui auquel elle s'attendait. N'est ce pas, ?

Sanji eut un petit sourire en coin. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, et après avoir regardé pendant quelques instant la boîte qu'il tenait...  
Il la balança sur Zoro. Le sabreur reçut la boîte en plein sur le nez, ce qui lui fit partir la tête en arrière. Silence. Zoro se releva lentement, essuya doucement du revers de la main le sang qui avait coulé de son nez, une veine énervé apparaissant sur son front.

\- À QUOI TU PENSAIT SHITTY-COOK!  
\- T'était censée l'attraper!  
\- TU ME L'AS BALANCÉ DESSUS SANS PRÉVENIR! JE SUIS PAS DANS TA TÊTE BLONDIE!  
\- Rohh, ferme la marimo, et regarde plutôt ce qu'il y a dedans.  
\- TU VEUX TE BATTRE, SOURCIL EN VRILLE?

\- MAIS NON TÊTE DE CACTUS! JE VEUX PAS ME BATTRE AVEC TOI, JE VEUX T'ÉPOUSER! ALORS MAINTENANT TU FAIT FONCTIONNER DEUX SECONDES L'ALGUE QUI TE SERT DE CERVEAU, _ET TU OUVRE CETTE PUTAIN DE BOITE!_  
Tout le monde dans la salle sentait la tension qui s'était installé. Lentement, presque au ralenti, Zoro se pencha pour récupéré la boite.

Comme si elles avaient peur de brisé l'instant, les amazones retinrent leurs souffles, tandis que Zoro dévisageait la boîte. Elle était toute simple cette boîte, en bois sombre, sans décorations. La main libre de Zoro passait dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Zoro laissa finalement sa main retombé le long de son corps.  
\- Fait chier!

Sanji rattrapa le boîte que Zoro, lui avait renvoyé, avant de suivre ce dernier, qui était sortit dans le couloir. Le bruit de leur course qui s'éloignait retentissait seul dans la pièce.

Une amazone s'autorisa finalement à lâché un petit soupire, et commenta:  
\- Eh ben, c'est vachement tendu entre ces deux là.  
Tous le monde approuva, notamment certains mugiwaras avec un soupire appuyé. Alors que Brook rétablissait l'ambiance en chantant, Ussop se dirigea vers son capitaine. Le sniper avait bien remarqué l'air ennuyer de Luffy.

\- Luffy, tu veux que j'y aille?  
\- S'il te plait.  
Avec un sourire rassurant, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son capitaine.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va finir par s'arranger.  
Luffy lui répondit par hochement de tête sérieux, et Ussop quitta la pièce. Après quelques pas seulement, il se retourna en sentant quelques choses lui agrippé le pantalon.  
\- Oh, Chopper, tu veux venir avec moi?

Le renne répondit en secouant positivement la tête, et suivi le sniper.  
\- Dit Ussop, ce n'est pas le jardin par là?  
\- Si. Pourquoi?  
\- Eh bien, je doute que Zoro et Sanji soient là bas..  
\- Je sais bien. Mais il faut leur laisser un peu de temps tout les deux, tu comprend? Et puis, si il y a un mariage, on aura besoin d'un bouquet. Et si il n'y en a pas, c'est quand même sympa d'offrir un bouquet.  
\- Je vois.

Le renne partit alors dans les hautes herbes, chercher les fleurs qui l'intéressait. Il les tendit à Ussop, et en profita pour demandé:  
\- Comment on les retrouvera?  
\- On suivra les bruits de leur dispute.  
\- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient ne plus être en couple?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais peu importe ce qui se passe, Sanji et Zoro resterons toujours nos nakamas, et ils ne nous laisserons pas tomber.  
Rassuré, Chopper continua à cueillir des fleurs, aux côtés d'Ussop.

 ** _Et voilà! Le début du Zosan, mais aussi la fin des publications d'aujourd'hui._**  
 ** _Comme ma rentrée n'est que dans deux jours -mouahaha- je vais en profité pour écrire. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que ça va avancé..._**  
 ** _J'espère publié la suite dans deux semaines, mais rien n'est moins sur..._**  
 ** _En attendant, courage!_**


End file.
